Unending Darkness (Title Will Change Later!)
by Fairy-L-Tail
Summary: Waking up from a weird dream filled with things he doesn't understand, Natsu must figure out what his dream means, and answer the questions asked of him. There's a long road ahead, but with something Lucy says repeating in his mind, will Natsu find the strength to keep going? Or will he fall into the unending darkness? *NaLu* (This is a teaser chapter, I'll update soon-ish, maybe)
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to Unending Darkness (the title will change), the Teaser Chapter!**

**I had this idea rolling around in my brain for a long time, so I think it's come to the point where I need to upload a Teaser Chapter for the fanfiction I'm going to write soon-ish. **

**Please leave reviews to tell me what you think. I want to see what you guys think.**

**So, this "chapter" is dedicated to HopeHeartfillia and her class for sending me birthday wishes today. I want to thank you guys so much, so this is for you *insert heart here because the document won't let me***

**This "chapter" is also dedicated to everyone who supports me, reads whatever I put out there, reviews, and messages me. You all mean so much to me and I can never thank any one of you enough. I love you guys! So this is for you too!**

**So, without further ado, here's the teaser chapter!**

**Lots of love,**

**L**

**P.S. I don't own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

><p>Taking a deep breath in, Natsu bolts up to a sitting position, almost hyperventilating as he looks around the vast expanse of his inner mind. Trying his best to swallow some of the bile in his throat, Natsu shakily gets to his feet.<p>

Noticing that he's surrounding by blackness, a deep, dark void that seems to swallow him, Natsu can't tell if he's standing, or was even laying down in the first place. Wiping his face free of sweat, Natsu finds that he can walk forward.

Though he doesn't know where he's going, or really why he's going anywhere, Natsu continues on his way. Finding he's unable to use his magic, Natsu sighs heavily.

"He's here," he hears a familiar voice whisper.

"Happy?" Natsu calls out, spinning around in hopes to see his best friend. "Where are you?"

"Quiet cat!" another voice echoes throughout the darkness, causing Natsu to spin around, trying to place their location.

"Lucy?!" Natsu cries, trying to find her. "Happy, Lucy! Where are you?!" he shouts into the void. Waiting for a response, anything, Natsu scrunches his face in confusion as he looks around; Lucy and Happy's voice now completely disappeared.

Feeling a hand being placed on his shoulder, Natsu spins around with wide eyes, only to find no one there; no one to explain what's going on.

"Natsu," Lucy's voice whispers, behind him. Spinning around, Natsu looks down at the blonde, surprised to see her in such as place. Before he can even think about saying something to her, Lucy smiles at him; though it's not her usual smile. This one seem more forced, dare he say it, evil. "Poor little Dragon Slayer, you're all alone, aren't you?" Lucy questions, laughing slightly as she disappears and reappears behind Natsu, walking around him in circles. "Igneel left you. Lisanna left you. And in a way, I left you too."

"Lucy?" Natsu questions, looking at her weirdly. "What's wrong with you? Are you okay?"

"We're all going to leave you someday, Natsu." Lucy whispers, backing away from him. "When we do, will you be ready?" she questions, disappearing in the darkness.

"Will you understand what you have to do, Natsu?" Happy questions as he floats by his head. "When the time comes, do you understand what you're going to do?"

"Happy? What do you mean? What do I have to do?" Natsu questions, watching as Lucy reappears, holding Happy to her chest.

"Will you understand the price you'll pay?" Lucy and Happy questions together, their voices ringing in his ears. Trying to block it out by covering his ears, Natsu looks away; clenching his teeth. "Natsu," they say together once again, their voices merging and becoming like his own. Looking up at the figure, now changed into himself, Natsu uncovers his ears.

Natsu, the version of himself, walking closer to Natsu, leans towards his face, his eyes squinted. "Do you understand what you'll lose?" he questions, causing Natsu to blink in confusion. "Do you understand the cost of the choice you will make?"

"No!" Natsu screams, crying in anger. "What am I going to do?! What the hell do you mean?!"

The fake Natsu, turning away from the real one so that his back is facing the Dragon Slayer, he turns his head to look at real Natsu. "Remember what that guy said a while ago?" he questions. "You have a choice to make, Natsu. Will it be you, or E.N.D.?"

"End?" Natsu blinks in confusion. "Hey, wait a minute!" Natsu calls out to his retreating form. "What do you mean by end?!"

"If you want to save the people you care about, you'll figure it out." He whispers before disappearing in the darkness. Natsu, watching the world start to burn gets swallowed up in the growing flames, right before he wakes up in Lucy's bed, breathing heavily.

"Natsu?" he hears Lucy's voice mutter. "Idiot," she scoffs. "What are you doing in my room?"

Not saying a word, Natsu shakes his head; trying to rid himself of the weird dream he just had. Crawling over Lucy, much to her protesting, Natsu makes his way over to her fridge; rooting through it. Pulling out leftovers from her dinner tonight, Natsu could tell by how fresh it is, he starts shoveling it in, not worrying about utensils.

"Natsu?" Lucy's voice rings in his ears; bringing back the words fake Lucy said in his dream. "What's wrong? Are you okay?" she asks softly.

"Yeah," he says, food spilling out of his mouth as he speaks, making it land back in the bowl. "I'm fine. Sorry I woke you up Luce, go back to sleep, okay?" He grins, watching her squint at him in disbelief before sighing and falling back into the bed.

"Whatever," she sighs. "Get out of my apartment, Natsu."

Finishing off the food in the small bowl, Natsu turns to look at Lucy; noticing that she already fell back asleep. Smiling slightly at the sight, he walks closer to her, tilting his head slightly. "I already watched you die once…" Natsu mutters, carefully crawling over her. Laying back down beside her, Natsu quickly gathers her in his arms; sniffing softly as the memories of Future Rogue killing Lucy, his Lucy, flash in his mind. "I don't think I could handle it if you left me again."

Lucy, having woken up as Natsu speaks, closes her eyes tightly. "I'm not going to leave you Natsu," she whispers, feeling him stiffen around her. "I promise."

"Promise?" Natsu whispers.

"I'm a Celestial Wizard Natsu, I never break my promises."

Chuckling softly, Natsu brings her closer to him. "Okay," he whispers. "Tell me a story, Luce."

"What?" Lucy blinks in surprise. "You want me to what?"

"Tell me a story, maybe it'll help me get back to sleep."

"Well," Lucy sighs. "It's not so much as a story than a little life lesson, but -"

"Tell me," Natsu mutters, closing his eyes.

Clearing her throat, Lucy begins to whisper softly. "I remember a line he used to say to me when I couldn't get to sleep. It went something like: chalk dust is like old memories. And, I guess in a way, he's right. Well, usually he is, but I've been thinking about it for a while now. It haunts me when I sleep, and whenever I look at something, the memory flashes in front of my eyes, then fades away like it was nothing. In a way, chalk dust is like old memories. It gathers when you wipe it away; as it floats down and collects over time. Sometimes, you can't remember what happened in your past and so it gathers with the rest of the memories you make with your friends, your family, and the people you relate to. And, one day, when you think back, you'll remember those memories just like the feeling of the chalk you held in your hand as you wrote them down, and gathered the chalk dust into a neat little pile. Forever."

"That's nice," Natsu mutters, starting to fall back asleep.

"Yeah," Lucy whispers, feeling very tired herself. "You don't have to worry Natsu. We're partners, you're my best friend; I'm not leaving you just yet."

"You already did," Natsu whispers, his voice cracking slightly. "You already left me once."

"I'm not going to, Natsu. I promise you."

"Okay," Natsu smiles, quickly falling back asleep.

Lucy, rolling over slightly, looks at Natsu face sadly as he takes even breathes in an out; fanning her face with the warmth of his breath.

_And, one day, when you think back, you'll remember those memories just like the feeling of the chalk you held in your hand as you wrote them down, and gathered the chalk dust into a neat little pile. Forever._ Lucy thinks to herself as she looks at Natsu. _Why does it always feel like our time together is never enough?_

* * *

><p><strong>So, how was it?<strong>

**Please review!**

**Love,**

**L**


	2. Chapter 2

**I want to thank Zangestu50, SkyeRiver, and NaLu Forever (guest) for reviewing. It means a lot to me. So, as I said, I'm updating. Though I won't update often because of school, my other FanFictions I'm working on, and real life things, I hope you all continue reading.**

**So, without further ado, here's chapter one of Unending Darkness.**

**Love,**

**L**

**P.S. The title may or may not change later**

**P.P.S. Sorry that it's short**

XXXX

Waking up that next morning, Natsu found himself sore; not externally, but internally. He knew that something was happening to him, he knew for a while. Ever since Rogue had taken Lucy away from him, Natsu felt something start to burn inside of him; and though he would never admit it, Natsu was scared. Scared of what his dream meant, scared of what Lucy in his dreams said, and scared of what the real Lucy told him last night.

But, as he sat up in Lucy's bed that morning, Natsu smiled. She was with him now, Lucy was there with him, and Natsu would be happy until she left him. Though many regarded Natsu as dense, or as unintelligent, Natsu had his own way of knowing things. He knew he liked Lucy more than he liked everyone else, though the reason still confused him, and he knew he had to do something about what he could, or rather, would, do.

Watching Lucy step out of the kitchen, she stared at the Dragon Slayer. "Natsu," she sighs. "I thought I told you to go home last night."

"Did you?" Natsu questions. "Sorry Luce, I didn't hear."

"Lying jerk," Lucy mutters, walking across the room to her desk. "C'mon, I don't feel like cooking and you promised to go on a job with me today. My rent, remember?"

"Of course!" Natsu grins, jumping up to his feet on Lucy's bed. "I can't have you loose your place! Where would Happy and I hang out?"

"At your own house?" Lucy mumbles before grabbing Natsu by the scarf and pulling him out of her apartment. "Let's go," she sighs.

"What's wrong?" Natsu questions as Lucy drags him towards the guild. "You sound tired."

"I _am _tired," Lucy grumbles. "You, you freaking pyro, almost burnt my house down last night."

"What?" Natsu blinks in surprise. "I did that?"

"Well, you said something I couldn't hear and then burst into flames. So, yes, you almost burnt down my house." Lucy shakes her head, still dragging Natsu towards the guild.

"Sorry Lucy," Natsu mumbles, looking away, feeling ashamed of himself.

Truly, Natsu felt bad. He hadn't remembered anything like that last night. All he remembered was the dream he had, and how Lucy, and Happy, and even himself were being so cryptic, and made him afraid. Remembering the feeling, Natsu stops moving, causing Lucy, who holds him by the scarf to fall backwards and into Natsu's chest.

"Why would you do that?!" Lucy cries, annoyed with Natsu.

Not hearing Lucy, a Natsu freezes in fear. All he can remember is how Lucy said he was going to do horrible things. With her voice, as well as Happy's, echoing in his mind, Natsu shakes his head, trying to get rid of these thoughts. _Gramps,_ Natsu thinks to himself. _He might know what to do._

"Lucy," Natsu sighs. "I have to go," he mutters, taking her hand off his scarf and running forwards into the guild.

"Natsu?" Lucy calls out to him. "What's wrong?"

Shoving the doors to the guild open, Natsu looks around for Makarov. Gray, being the first one to notice the Dragon Slayer looks at him confused. "Oi, Fire Breath," he calls out to him. "Where's Lucy."

Ignoring Gray, Natsu sprints up the steps to the second floor, only to be blocked by Erza. "And where do you think you're going?" She demands.

Holding onto her shoulders, Natus looks into her eyes as he lifts her up, and puts her behind him. Running up the rest of the way, ignoring Mira's gaps, Natsu pounds harshly on Makarov's office door. "Gramps!"

"Natsu?" The elder man questions as he opens the door. "Well this is definitely a surprise. What brings you here?"

Looking down at the master, Natsu begins to stare.

"Natsu?" Makarov questions, his voice now sounding distant. Natsu, blinking his eyes, finds himself in the darkness of his mind once again, Makarov's voice now sinister and unloving. "You'll kill us all, you demon," Makrov glares at him.

Stepping away from the guild master, Natsu begins to look around the guild hall, his eyes scanning over the whole guild, watching as shadows envelope every single member; shrouding them in darkness. Taking a step away from all of their approaching forms, Natsu sinks to his knees, gripping his hair.

Looking up on more time, Natsu lets out a strangled noise as Lucy walks into the guild. With her eyes scanning the room for the Dragon Slayer, Natsu watches in fear as Shadows begin to wrap around her ankles.

"Natsu?" Makarov says worriedly, though to Natsu's ears, Makarov's voice is sinister, and is forever echoing.

"Killer," he hears voices whisper. "Demon."

Continuing to look at Lucy, Natsu lets out a strangled cry as she begins to disappear as well. "Don't take her too," he begs, causing Lucy's eyes to snap up to him. "Don't take her too," he repeats.

Watching as Lucy is gone from his sight, Natsu begins to shake in sadness, gripping his hair tighter. "No," he sobs, now sitting cross-legged as he rocks back and forth. "No!" He shouts.

"Natsu?" Lucy asks softly. Hearing her voice, Natsu looks up, watching as the shadows on her and around her begin to melt away. With he body glowing softly, she tilts her head in confusion before looking to her left. "What's wrong with him?" She questions to the shadow, who melts away, revealing Gray.

"I don't know," the ice Mage shrugs. "He just ran in here and started freaking out."

Smiling at Lucy as shadows begin to disappear, Natsu feels himself getting tired; like he's used up too much magic. Falling backwards from his sitting position, Natsu falls into his unconciousness.

XXXX

Sitting alone in the darkness, Natsu looks down at his hands. "I don't want to be back here again," he mutters.

"It's starting, you know," a voice echoes through his mind. Looking up, Natsu watches as Lucy begins to sit in front of him. "This is just the beginning. Maybe this time it was just shadows, but next time, there will be blood."

"I don't want this," Natsu shakes his head. "You made it go away before," Natsu scrunches up his face in confusion. "How did you do that Lucy?"

Watching her image start to waver, Lucy growls lowly. "I didn't do anything."

"No, you made the shadows go away, you saved everyone." Natsu shakes his head. "How did you do that?"

Opening her mouth, Lucy's is cut off by different voices; Wendy's first. "I think he's in trouble," her voice whispers.

"That's usually Lucy's job!" Happy exclaims.

"Shut it cat," Lucy grumbles.

"Will Natsu be okay?" Erza demands.

"He'll be fine," Wendy states.

Looking around him, Natsu stands, trying to locate thier voices. "Wendy?!" He shouts into the void, his own voice echoing. "Happy! Lucy! Erza!"

"They can't hear you," Lucy whispers, coming to stand next to him.

"Like hell they can't," Natsu mutters. Taking a deep breath in, Natsu looks up. "Lucy!" He screams.

Hearing his voice echo, Natsu sighs when the voices of his friends don't return. "Told you," Lucy sing-songs as she rolls back and forth on her feet.

Sighing, Natsu turns back to the fake Lucy. "Can you shut up, please?" He sighs. Looking for a way out, Natsu begins to walk away from the image of Lucy.

Feeling something warm in his hand, Natsu looks down at it, surprised to see another hand holding onto his. Following the arm, Natsu looks at Lucy's face; his Lucy.

"Come back," she smiles sadly at him. "Please."

Nodding, Natsu follows Lucy, his eyes closing.

XXXX

Opening his eyes, Natsu looks up to see the ceiling of the infirmary. Feeling a hand in his, Natsu looks over to see Lucy smiling at him.

"Welcome back, idiot," Gray scoffs. "What happened just now."

Shrugging, Natsu sits up in the bed. Turning to Lucy, he forces a smile. "Let's go on that job, okay?" Natsu smiles, his voice coming out hoarse and tired.

Nodding, unsure of Natsu's words, Lucy smiles. "Okay," she nods.


	3. Author's Note

January 17th, 2015

Dear Readers,

I, though it pains me to say this, can not write anymore. I can not update. At least, for a while.

You all deserve an explanation. But, I can't give that to you. All I can say is this:

Losing someone is the worst feeling you could ever have. It starts slow, right in the pit of your stomach, and as soon as your brain finishes examining the situation, it explodes. You feel it in your heart, your fingers, you feel the pounding in your head, the shaking of your knees. And, like they say, the world stops. But it's different for everybody, different for every person you lose.

You shake. You cry. And you lose all reasoning.

It gets dark. You feel empty, afraid, and alone.

You want to scream at the world, and blame it. But you can't.

Life has a sick, horrible, twisted way of working. It likes to stab you in the back, hurt you with an arsenal of weapons in it's back pocket, and throw curveballs that aim to hit you in the face. It hurts. So, so much.

But you continue on, because that's life. You sum it up to a small french saying, and you move on. C'est la vie, right? Such is life?

But it's not. It's so much more complicated than that.

No one will ever understand life. It's one of those things you can't and won't understand. But we survive. And that's what we do. We survive.

I understand whatever you're going through. I trust that you all do the right thing. I hope you do the right thing.

Please, please, please, if you have a problem P.M. me. If you just need someone to talk to, someone to confide in, I will be here and I will try so hard to help you.

I am sorry for not updating. I am sorry for everything that I do from this point on.

I love you all so very much. I'm sorry if this doesn't make sense.

Keep on Keeping On,

With love,

Fairy-L-Tail


End file.
